Rachael Lillis
Rachael Lillis (born July 8, 1978) is an American actress and voice actress. She studied acting in Boston and New York City and has appeared in various theater and independent films. Lillis's voice work can be heard in shows including Pokémon (seasons 1-8), Cubix, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Revolutionary Girl Utena. She has also lent her voice to video games. She has recorded several audio books including Diary of a Fairy Godmother, for which she performed the voices for about 25 characters. Her narration and character vocals can be heard in PBS programming as well, including Nova, American Masters and Sesame Street. In addition to her voiceover, theater and film work, Lillis has also sung and played Irish flute for several local Irish bands in New York City. Roles Anime * Alien Nine - Miyu Tamaki * Animation Runner Kuromi - Mai Horaguchi * Berserk - Princess Charlotte * Boogiepop Phantom - Nagi Kirima, Manaka Kisaragi * Boys Be... - Aya Kurihara * Comic Party - Mizuki Takase * Cubix: Robots for Everyone - Hela * Darkside Blues - Old woman * Dinosaur King - Ursula, Laura, Reese Drake, Shalina (episode 33) * DNA² - Ami Kurimoto * Genshiken - Kanako Ohno * Geobreeders - Takami Sakuragi * Gravitation - Ayaka Usumi * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) * Harlock Saga - Fricka * His and Her Circumstances - Miyako Miyazawa, Aya Sawada, Additional Voices * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor - Yuriko Star * Kujibiki Unbalance - Kasumi Kisaragi, Kanako Ohno * Maetel Legend - Queen La Andromeda Promethium * Magical DoReMi - Classmate * Midori Days - Haruka Kasugano * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Micott Bartsch * Now and Then, Here and There - Boo, Sis * The World of Narue - Kanaka Nanase * Pokémon - Misty, Jessie, various Pokémon voices (Original Cast) * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Battle Dimension - Maylene * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! - Pichu * Revolutionary Girl Utena - Utena Tenjou, Chuchu * RG Veda - Ashura * Seven of Seven - Hitomi Onodera * Shaman King - Pilika & Sharona * Shamanic Princess - Mimi, Suzanna * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Momoe Sanemori * Shrine of the Morning Mist - Shizuka Midoh * Slayers - Cally and Paula * Slayers Next - Martina and Kira * Sonic X - Francine * Takegami: Guardian of Darkness - Satsuki * The Third - Rona Fauna * Voltage Fighters: Gowcaizer the Movie - Omni Exist * Weiß Kreuz - Aya Fujimiya, Tot Non-anime * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Ame Tomoe * Winx Club - Faragonda, Lucy, Dextia, Amaryl (4Kids Entertainment edit) Video games * Ape Escape 2 - Natalie * Super Smash Bros. series - Jigglypuff * Valkyrie Profile - Jelanda, Lyseria, Mystina External links * * *The Rachael Lillis Fanlisting Includes fan media and further information on the actress. *The Incredible Rachael Lillis! A club for fans of Rachael Lillis. Category:1978 births Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fr:Rachael Lillis fi:Rachael Lillis